Nucleotide sequencing has become an important technology in medicine and the life sciences. Recently, nucleotide sequencing platforms have become available and reduced the cost of nucleotide sequencing. However, current sequencing technology is limited in terms of the turnaround time for obtaining sequence information and read length of the nucleic acid being sequenced. Thus, there is a need for developing sequencing technology that reduces the time to obtain sequence data and allows for sequencing of longer template samples.